


Raindrops and Promises

by InFairWingHellsing



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6338296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InFairWingHellsing/pseuds/InFairWingHellsing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A second kiss sealed their deal and though his job as a hitman was rough and not the best to do, even he deserved to be happy. Maybe he could change his ways? With her at his side he was sure he would be able to do anything. AU Morgan/Garcia Just a short little something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raindrops and Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don`t own Criminal Minds or the characters in this story.
> 
> Just a short little something that I had to write down.

Raindrops and Promises

Derek Morgan was standing on a roof top, looking towards the weeping sky. His eyes never blinking, the rain was leaving trails over his body, his suit soaked and clinging to his form.  
Thoughts about his latest assignment running on loop in his head. Most of all the beautiful woman who ordered him to kill her husband who mistreated her.

His stance relaxed, his thoughts coming back, when he could smell her perfume, that heavenly scent he came to love. Inhaling as much of it as possible in the rain, he waited for her to speak.

"You did the job?", she asked, stepping closer to him and letting her eyes wander of the lights from the city beneath them. After admiring the city lights, her eyes wandered towards his strong form, standing tall in the rain.

He turned around, her voice was sliding like silk over his skin, beckoning him like a siren. There she stood, looking as radiant as ever in the fiery red dress, getting gradually wetter by the rain. His eyes roamed her form, settling on her eyes. "I did as ordered.", he spoke and saw her smile.

"That means I am free now.", she laughed, going towards him and grabbing her purse intending to take out the needed payment. "I thank you for freeing me.", as soon as he heard those words he closed the distance between them and wrapped her in his arms and pressed her as hard against him as he could, without hurting her. "I don`t want payment. Having you here, now in this moment and forever onward is payment enough.", he said, his voice gruff in the rain, his breath on her hair as he tucked her head underneath his chin.

The raindrops were getting bigger, but both were to consumed in their embrace to care. When he pulled away to look at her, he could see her angel like beauty, smell that heavenly scent even clearer and her heat was warming his whole body right to his heart. A hand wound into her loose blonde curls and played with it, fascinated at the softness of it. "I want to be with you Derek." It was a whisper in the rain, but he heard it. He heard it as loud as though she had shouted it. A warmth was spreading through his body like a virus as he pressed his forhead to hers.

His gaze was locked with hers as he whispered what he wanted to say from the beginning. "I didn`t kill him, because you ordered me to. I killed him because I knew you were bound to him. I watched from the shadows how he mistreated you and I was filled with rage." Tears were shimmering in her eyes, mixing with the rain as they started to pour down her cheeks. "The day you contacted me directly and gave me the order to kill him I was happy. I was happy to be able to free you." Her ruby red lips were pressed against his soft ones as the rain poured on.

The kiss was full of passion, all their feeling poured out towards the other that left them both wanting more, needing more.

"I want to be with you Penelope, will you take me, knowing what I do for a living?", he asked after they broke apart for air. She just smiled at him, that smile that made him yearn for her in the first place. It was like he could see again in this dark sea of Criminals and Death. She smiled at him where others had frowned, she smiled at him as though she knew him her whole life.

"My heart was always yours, even before I knew you. It will only beat for you and it will only belong to you. I will take you Derek Morgan, because we are meant to be."

A second kiss sealed their deal and though his job as a hitman was rough and not the best to do, even he deserved to be happy. Maybe he could change his ways? With her at his side he was sure he would be able to do anything.

"I promise to be yours till I find my end."

END

**Author's Note:**

> Good, bad, constructive critic? As a reminder I am German, so English is not my first language but I do my best. My muse decided to come back, but only after hearing "Skyfall" by Adele. I had this scene in my head and it wouldn`t leave me alone, so I wrote it down.


End file.
